


凌晨两点的满月观测

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 万笛HPAU [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 假如伊万是狼人，在一个月圆夜后遇见了卢卡。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Series: 万笛HPAU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1224266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	凌晨两点的满月观测

**Author's Note:**

> 恋爱脑与OOC。

我珍惜我的秘密，我也珍惜我的痛苦  
只要能看到你，我就感到满足

莫德里奇怎么也没有想到，这会是自己和拉基蒂奇重逢的场景。  
自他从霍格沃茨毕业，就再没有见过这位同学院同国籍的小学弟，在莫德里奇的记忆里，伊万.拉基蒂奇始终都是那个圆脸金发、聪明又踏实的男生，以至于过去这么些年，他看见眼前这个倒在树林的泥泞里，络腮胡让他的脸看上去沧桑而冷峻、身上满是血污与伤痕的人，怎么也不敢相信他就是拉基蒂奇。  
莫德里奇压下了心里那阵巨大的惊愕，快步走过去确认拉基蒂奇还活着。对方身上的伤痕可以说是触目惊心，即便莫德里奇毕业后一直都是治疗师的身份，见惯了鲜血和伤口，还是觉得不忍再看。  
他将随身携带的白鲜滴落在拉基蒂奇的伤口上，疼痛似乎刺激了对方，昏迷中的拉基蒂奇微微皱着眉头，莫德里奇不知道他是否能听见，还是下意识地安慰道，“没事了伊万，很快就好了。”  
拉基蒂奇又陷入昏迷之中，莫德里奇在伤口上施加了几道治愈魔法，他心中有许多的疑问，但此刻又通通被忧虑所掩盖，来不及多想，只先用漂浮咒带着拉基蒂奇从树林回到自己的住所。  
莫德里奇的家就在他的小店二楼，毕业后在圣芒戈魔法伤病医院完成了实习和一段时间的工作之后，他还是选择了在更加僻静人少的地方，一方面也为这里的巫师们提供药剂和治疗，另一方面也借着山林里种类繁多的草药来深入研究魔药学。  
但莫德里奇想不明白为什么会在这里见到拉基蒂奇，而他看上去还过得相当悲惨。清理了血污之后莫德里奇才发现拉基蒂奇身上除了这次的伤口，还有许多的旧伤疤；莫德里奇能够为他止血，能够使伤口愈合，却无法使具有魔力的伤疤平复。  
背靠山林的僻静之处，总有许多的传说，莫德里奇也听过一些传言，说山林深处有幽灵作祟，也有人说半夜会听见狼嚎。拉基蒂奇肩上的那处伤口最深，也是他身上最早留下的一道伤，即便如今已经愈合，莫德里奇也能够想见当初这道伤口是如何的深可见骨。  
莫德里奇再不敢相信，也不得不往最坏的方向考虑，那就是拉基蒂奇身上的伤都是他自己留下的，而有关狼人的传言也是真的，昨晚是月圆夜，无法自控的狼人不愿意伤人，便只好伤害自己。  
治疗师一向平稳的手此刻拿着魔杖都在颤抖，他招来被子给拉基蒂奇盖上，又用魔咒改良了自己的衣服，变成合适拉基蒂奇的尺码，叠放在床头，确认对方已经睡得安稳，才轻手轻脚地退出房间。  
莫德里奇很少有这样不知所措的时候，他在圣芒戈医院见过狼人，残忍或是可悲，但他没想到被咬这种事会落在拉基蒂奇的身上。他用双手的掌心狠狠地抹了一把脸，不愿和医院一样用束缚咒让狼人只能在床上躺着，拉基蒂奇是狼人，却也是他的旧友，莫德里奇不想这样对待他。  
趁着拉基蒂奇昏睡的时候，莫德里奇翻阅了自己的藏书，他找了许久，才终于从一本满是灰尘的魔药书里找到了目前为止唯一一种能够让狼人在月圆夜里安静的魔药——狼毒药剂。这的确是莫德里奇所见过的最复杂的药剂，治疗师从未如此感谢自己在毕业之后也并未放弃过研习魔药学。  
拉基蒂奇醒来时，已经对身体上钝钝的疼痛习以为常，昨晚的狼格外的兴奋，甚至于从地下室逃离，拉基蒂奇知道自己必然又是一身伤，只希望自己没有伤到人，他意识还未完全清醒，却已经感到了不习惯。  
身下是软硬适中的床垫，身上有轻薄的被子来为自己保暖，房间里灯光柔和，而他并未闻到通身的血腥气，显然已经有人为他处理了伤口。拉基蒂奇坐起来，打量着周围不熟悉的环境，对方甚至体贴到还将换洗衣服放在床头柜上。  
拉基蒂奇不知道自己该做什么，眼前的情况让他着实觉得陌生无措，如果他是普通人，他该认真的和对方道谢，可拉基蒂奇此刻却只想跳窗逃走。  
“你醒了。”在他愣神的时候，莫德里奇推开门，见他坐在床上，压下心里所有的感慨万千，以一种他自己听起来过于兴奋的语气说道，他并未走近，安静地给了拉基蒂奇接受的时间，狼人似乎不敢相信自己的眼睛，即便他清楚的知道眼前的人到底是谁，也还是沉默了许久才找回了说话的能力，“……卢卡？”  
莫德里奇笑了笑，走近了些，“是我，我看上去和学校时候没怎么变吧。”虽然已经知晓了拉基蒂奇的身份，但想到这些年他受过的苦难，莫德里奇就觉得自己根本不敢看他身上的伤痕，“倒是你，留了络腮胡，我都不敢认了。”他的语气轻松，好像自己不是救了月圆夜后的狼人，而是偶然见到了来这里游玩的校友。  
“谢谢你帮了我。”拉基蒂奇说道，垂下眼睛看着自己的手，“我马上就离开，只是这件事请你为我保密。”他说着想要站起来，只想尽快在莫德里奇面前消失的迫切心情让他忘记了每次月圆夜之后的虚弱，他的双足刚落在地上，便险些摔倒在地。  
“伊万！”莫德里奇在此刻慌了神，也顾不上保持距离给拉基蒂奇一定的空间，急忙走过去扶住他重新躺在床上，“你现在应该多休息。”莫德里奇一边将被子盖回他的身上，一边看着拉基蒂奇的眼睛说道，“伊万，不用多想。对，我现在知道你是狼人，但我在乎的只是你的伤势。”他的语气恳切，“让我帮你吧。”  
狼人依旧不愿意看他，良久之后，他终于抬起头看着莫德里奇，沉默着点了点头。莫德里奇勾起唇角，“你先把衣服换上吧，我改了改尺码，应该合适你的身形。”他又嘟囔着说道，“也不知道怎么你长高了这么多。”  
“你先休息，我去给你做点吃的。”他说完揉了一把拉基蒂奇的头发，这个明显无意识的举动一瞬间将两人都带回了从前，那时候他们还在霍格沃茨里读书，赢下了一场魁地奇之后，身为队长的莫德里奇也喜欢这样，揉乱拉基蒂奇的头发作为一种庆祝方式。  
但此刻这个举动明显过于亲昵了，莫德里奇察觉到气氛，讪讪地收回手，又叮嘱了一句“别乱动，好好休息。”便离开了卧室，留下拉基蒂奇坐在原地，红着眼眶穿上了莫德里奇给他准备好的衣服。  
牛肉丸在锅里煎过，放在微烤过的面包条上，水牛奶酪飞到牛肉丸上方，自动地成了细条落上去，莫德里奇魔杖一点，装着面包的托盘便进了烤箱，要说独居生活最能提升什么，那大概就是一个人的做饭能力了。  
红洋葱切碎，加入多汁的番茄粒和香菜末，调味之后加入橄榄油，在牛肉丸三明治出了烤箱之后用勺子码上去，在顶上再盖上一层面包。  
莫德里奇不知道拉基蒂奇如今的口味，考虑到被咬之后会有一些狼的习性，莫德里奇没有将牛肉丸完全煎熟，切开之后还能看见泛着血色的生肉。  
他端着盘子和一杯南瓜汁走到客卧里，看着换好衣服的拉基蒂奇坐在床头发呆，奶酪融化之后的香气似乎让他回过神，转过脸看着莫德里奇。“给你做了牛肉丸三明治。”莫德里奇把盘子递给他时说道，“我厨艺一般，你将就一下。”  
当牛肉、奶酪混合着洋葱与面包塞满了拉基蒂奇的嘴时，他并没有告诉莫德里奇，这算是他这几年来吃过最好的一餐了。  
“我之前，给你家里寄过信。”莫德里奇坐在床边，小心地开口道，“但是是你父母给我写的回信，他们说你已经不在家里住了。”他只知道拉基蒂奇当时从霍格沃茨里退学，心急火燎地给他寄了信，可从那时候起，拉基蒂奇就好像人间蒸发，莫德里奇再也没有得到关于他一点音讯。  
“六年级的暑假，我被咬了。”拉基蒂奇说道，聊到这个话题让他对手里的三明治好像也失去了食欲，“所以就退学，没有继续读书。”莫德里奇将南瓜汁递给他，“那你的家人呢。”莫德里奇看着他的侧脸，轻声说道，“我每年都给他们写信，但每年他们的回信里，都说不知道你的消息。伊万，你的家人也在找你，他们很想你。”  
“我知道。”拉基蒂奇收紧了握着杯子的手指，“但正因为他们是我的家人，我才不能回去。”狼人在如今依然是恐惧和厌憎的代名词，拉基蒂奇清楚地知道自己不仅会给家人带来巨大的负担，还会让他们承担污名，所以他才选择离开，逃得远远的。  
“可是……”莫德里奇想问他，知道他在外面饱受痛苦却又了无音讯，这对于他的家人何尝不是另一种折磨，但看着拉基蒂奇耳后那道不明显的伤疤，莫德里奇又咽下了已经到嘴边的话。拉基蒂奇的态度已经说明了一切，莫德里奇也没有费心问他为什么不来找自己，连家人都推得远远的，更何况是他这个只认识了几年的校友。  
“能够下地了我就离开，不会给你添麻烦的。”拉基蒂奇以一种疏离的态度开口道，他吃完了手里的三明治，并没有理会盘子里自动又出现的新一个三明治，只在换下的那条裤子的口袋里翻找，拿出三个西可五个纳特在掌心里递到莫德里奇面前，“抱歉，我现在只有这么多，这次的治疗费用，我会陆续还给你的。”  
莫德里奇摇摇头，“我不要你的钱。”他将拉基蒂奇的手推回去，“事实上，我还想问你，你愿不愿意在这里住下，我的店里还需要一个店员。我不知道你之前住在哪里，但我想，这里的环境应该更好一点。”  
拉基蒂奇愣愣地看着他，仿佛他从未认识莫德里奇。他用尽一切努力和方法来掩盖自己的狼人身份，即便他的魔法水平不错，却也只敢做零时工，因为月圆前后他都无法去上班，而一旦身份被人知晓，拉基蒂奇不敢想后果。  
但他最脆弱的时候，完全将自己的身份展露在了莫德里奇眼前，他当年的级长只将那当作一个小问题，甚至不需要多去考虑，为自己提供了一份工作、一个住所。  
“卢卡，我是一个狼人。”他认真地说道，“留我在这里，对你没有任何好处。”拉基蒂奇没有将钱币放回口袋里，而是放在了床头柜上，“我感念你的好心，但是不，我不能接受这份工作。”他说完就想要起身，却被莫德里奇一句话定住了动作。  
“我可以制作狼毒药剂。”治疗师平静地开口道，迎着拉基蒂奇不敢置信的目光继续说道，“有了它你在月圆夜就不会伤害自己或是别人了，我也会为你的身份保密。所以，你还有别的拒绝我的理由吗。”  
“我不确定我能帮上你什么。”拉基蒂奇说道，他的魔法的确学得不错，但细算下来这些年好像只有治疗魔法和幻影移形有机会反复练习。  
“拣选草药，将魔药原料分类，清扫店面。”莫德里奇随口说道，“有人来治病的时候你也可以帮忙。”他看了拉基蒂奇一眼，“我相信你的治疗魔法这些年来用得不错。”他恳切地说道，“留下吧伊万。”  
“我留下来，但是……”他开出自己唯一的条件，“你不能告诉我的家人。”  
莫德里奇知道他心里的结一时难以打开，便同意道，“好。”

拉基蒂奇这次伤得重，足足过了一周才好全，莫德里奇带他熟悉了环境，交代了平日要做的事情，拉基蒂奇听得认真。他知道莫德里奇根本就不需要一个帮手，完全是为了自己，就好像狼毒药剂，难以熬制又可以卖出高价，莫德里奇却当成了他的员工福利。  
莫德里奇在这里的口碑很好，上门的顾客也立刻就接受了这位新招的店员。  
“这几天感冒的人很多，你能帮我多配一些提神剂吗？”莫德里奇对着拉基蒂奇说道，后者点点头，将原料依此从架子上拿下来。“说起来，你的魔杖呢？”莫德里奇问道，心里忽然有了不好的预感，“不会已经丢掉了吧。”  
“那倒没有。”拉基蒂奇说着从长袍内侧拿出自己的魔杖，“只是用的机会很少，所以平时都收起来了。”莫德里奇知道，孤独习惯了的狼人还需要一点时间重新回归到日常生活里，也不催促他，只说道，“有魔杖还是方便很多。”  
店门被推开的清脆铃声响起时，莫德里奇只注视着坩埚，头也不抬地说道，“你去吧，我这边走不开。”如今的拉基蒂奇并不十分习惯与人交流，这和曾经的他完全不一样，之前莫德里奇都很乐意承担与客人交流的角色，只让他在一旁沉默，但在拉基蒂奇重新获得普通生活的路上，他不得不推对方一把。  
来到店里的是一个金发的小女孩，抱着自己的洋娃娃，因为感冒而鼻头通红，“妈妈说，我需要一杯提神剂。”她乖巧地说道，将钱递给拉基蒂奇，后者的神色柔和了几分，“好，你先等一等。”  
他转身去给小女孩拿提神剂，小女孩却不喜欢房间里就这样沉默，开口道，“大哥哥，我之前都没有见过你。”拉基蒂奇的手顿了顿，很快便笑着说道，“哥哥是最近才来这里的。”女孩的眼里露出几分向往，“那你一定很厉害，去过很多地方。”  
拉基蒂奇在心里苦笑，他的确去过很多地方，不过和厉害沾不上边。“这是你的提神剂。”他将药剂瓶递给女孩，“喝下之后很快感冒就好了。”女孩拿过瓶子对他说谢谢，伊万走过去先替她打开门，女孩往前走了几步，又回过头向他挥手。  
两天后小女孩又来到了店里，习惯了从最坏的方向考虑的拉基蒂奇还以为自己配置的提神剂没有效果，但女孩只是带着羞涩的笑容将一张画纸递给他，小声说道，“这是我自己画的，谢谢你治好了我的感冒。”  
拉基蒂奇展开那张画纸，上面是被画成一张圆脸和火柴棍身体的自己，顶着一头蜡笔涂得凌乱的金发，胡子看上去画得和头发一样多，背景是草地和花朵，女孩还在空中画上了一道彩虹。  
“谢谢。”他蹲下来平视着女孩说道，“画得真好，我很喜欢。”而这样微小的善意，更让他觉得心里触动。

拉基蒂奇来到这里已经接近一个月，这意味着他的又一个月圆周期即将开始，他开始喜欢吃带血的生肉，每天看着天幕里趋于圆满的月盘都觉得心里发慌，即便莫德里奇的狼毒药剂已经快要完成。  
莫德里奇几乎所有的闲暇时间都匀给了制作狼毒药剂，这是他第一次制作，又关系到拉基蒂奇是否能够安稳度过月圆夜，莫德里奇格外的认真小心。拉基蒂奇虽然有心帮忙，但在很久以前他们之间更擅长魔药的那个就是莫德里奇，所以他能做的也只是为莫德里奇准备好原料这样的小事。  
在店里没有事的时候，拉基蒂奇也会在旁边陪着，不敢开口让莫德里奇分心，只拿着一本书翻看着，好在莫德里奇的藏书丰富，很能让他打发时间。  
拉基蒂奇也会以书当作阻隔偷偷看莫德里奇，治疗师的面容与曾经并没有多少差别，至少皱着眉的表情都还是一模一样，不过和十几岁的时候相比，轮廓硬朗了许多，笑起来的时候脸上有线条柔和的褶子。拉基蒂奇从未告诉过对方，其实在兽性逐渐侵袭理智，而自己竭力不变成野兽时，除了会反复想到家人，他也会想到莫德里奇。  
喜欢上莫德里奇是升入二年级之后的事情，那时候对感情这种事还懵懵懂懂，却在不知不觉间就被这位年长三岁的同乡牵着目光和心神。拉基蒂奇没有用多少时间就接受了这件事，尽管他从未想过要说出口。  
他加入了魁地奇球队，为了能够和莫德里奇成为队友，每周有多的那部分可以相处的训练时间；也无数次用求教为理由去找莫德里奇，对方总是对他很耐心，不仅学习，在各个方面都将拉基蒂奇视作弟弟，以至于后来他们的朋友都戏称拉基蒂奇是莫德里奇的小尾巴。  
拉基蒂奇还记得，在莫德里奇毕业的那个夏天，自己终于迈出了一步，却也不是当面告诉莫德里奇自己的心意，而是写了一封情书，像是做贼一样偷偷放进了莫德里奇的魔药学课本里。那个时候拉基蒂奇想，自己被分在了赫奇帕奇而不是格兰芬多，果然是有原因的。  
在之前那段近乎流浪的日子里，拉基蒂奇也会猜想莫德里奇现在在做什么，在想象里描摹着莫德里奇成年后的面容。他从未放弃过这份心意，只是有太多的事情掩住了它，甚至于，拉基蒂奇都从没想过自己这一生还有机会再见到莫德里奇。  
“想说话就说吧，没关系的。”莫德里奇忽然开口道，拉基蒂奇在那一瞬间有种莫名的心虚，他对上治疗师的视线，后者平和地笑了笑，“我看你憋着话很久了。”他说完，将切好的龙肝加入到坩埚里。  
“也没什么……”拉基蒂奇知道他会错了意，但他庆幸莫德里奇并没有注意到自己目光里的其他意味，“我以为你毕业之后会在圣芒戈工作。”毕竟在他的记忆里，五年级进行职业选择时，这是莫德里奇斟酌许久的结果。  
“本来是的，但工作一段时间之后，我还是觉得这样更好。”莫德里奇对他笑着说道，“时间上更加自由，我也有更多的精力来研究魔药。这里很安静，人也友善，很适合我。”他看着坩埚里的魔药，已经熬成了标志着成功的深棕色，散发着苦涩的气味，“而且，我在这里重新遇到你。”  
如果说之前只是满意自己的生活，那么遇到拉基蒂奇的那天，让莫德里奇无比庆幸自己离开圣芒戈医院来到这里。  
他将狼毒药剂装进一个杯子里，“连续喝七天，月圆夜就没事了。”他说道，看着拉基蒂奇放下书走近自己。  
在还是半成品的时候，莫德里奇尝过一点狼毒药剂的味道，只用舌尖沾了沾勺背上的薄薄一层，已经苦得令他倒胃口，可想而知成品的味道。但拉基蒂奇一气喝下那杯药剂时表情却没有任何改变，仿佛那只是一杯白水。  
莫德里奇知道，他一定是吃了很多很多的苦，才会对入口的苦涩丝毫不在意。他的淡然，却让莫德里奇只觉得心里发苦。  
拉基蒂奇放下杯子，又对着莫德里奇说谢谢，后者将一盒巧克力蛙丢给他，“你我之间不必这么客气。”  
月圆那天，拉基蒂奇明显比平日里要焦躁很多，莫德里奇在厨房做晚餐时，拉基蒂奇看着他展露在自己眼前的那截脖子，既想咬上去尝到他的血肉，又想吮出一个连日都不会消退的吻痕。  
“我还是回以前的地方待着吧。”拉基蒂奇建议道，“如果这剂药没有起作用，我不想伤了你。”莫德里奇听到这句话挑了挑眉毛，“你是不相信我的魔药水平吗？”拉基蒂奇急忙摇头道，“当然不是，我只是怕万一……”  
“就算有万一，我也能保护好自己。”莫德里奇看上去丝毫不在意，但看拉基蒂奇明显欲言又止的模样，便放缓了语气说道，“你如果实在不放心，那今晚就在地下室里待着，我会用防护咒语防止意外发生，如何？”  
拉基蒂奇思索了一会，点了点头，“好。”  
这是莫德里奇第一次见到狼人转化的过程，隔着他树立的防护屏障，看着拉基蒂奇双掌触底，狼的骨架和皮毛冲破了他的皮肤，骨节分明的手指化作了狼锐利的爪，属于人类的英俊面庞被狼的头颅所替代。  
尽管在拉基蒂奇面前时好像信心十足，但莫德里奇此刻还是感到一丝紧张，他知道自己熬制的魔药步骤绝无问题，但这关系到拉基蒂奇今后的生活，此刻他还是握紧了魔杖，一旦狼失控，那么他立刻就可以加固屏障。  
狼在最初对于环境的不适应过去之后，很快安静下来，在角落里蜷缩着，莫德里奇这时才真正觉得松了口气，松开魔杖的时候，才意识到自己手心里全是汗。  
莫德里奇知道自己此刻该回到卧室里，和平时一样结束这一天，拉基蒂奇现在是一匹安静的狼，他更有理由好好睡个觉。但他只是去到厨房里，拿出自己的瓦罐锅，将牛奶、重奶油、炼乳和淡奶一股脑地倒进去，然后加上足足一碗的半甜巧克力片，最后撒上一小撮盐。  
莫德里奇调小了灶火，木勺在锅里自动地缓慢搅拌着，两个小时之后这就会成为一大锅温暖的热巧克力，他在回到地下室前还施加了一个保温咒，确保离火之后瓦罐锅还能保持温度。这也许就是他们比麻瓜方便的地方了，莫德里奇想着，推开了地下室的门。  
开门声让狼抬起头看了他一眼，但也仅仅如此，乖巧得甚至让一向胆大的莫德里奇想要去揉它的皮毛。他在原地站定，下一秒，巫师消失，只余下一只金毛垂耳兔。它蹦跳着穿过了屏障，来到了狼的身边，毫无惧色的与自己的天敌对视。  
狼懒懒地转过脸，对弱小的垂耳兔并不在意，狼人虽然会在月圆夜里伤害人类，却并不会伤害动物，也正因为如此，莫德里奇才敢以阿尼玛格斯形态在没有防护咒的环境下靠近它。垂耳兔在狼的身边找了一个位置，贴着狼厚实的皮毛卧着。  
这是莫德里奇生命里度过的最漫长的一个夜晚，他一刻不停地注视着那个圆满的月盘，回想着曾经记录过的月亮盈亏表，忽然觉得讽刺，他们在黑魔法防御术的课程里曾经用过整整一章来学习狼人，而他不仅半点没用上，此刻还陪着一个狼人度过月圆夜。  
可那是伊万啊，莫德里奇想着，与狼贴得更紧。  
当破晓的第一缕阳光从窗外照进来落在狼的身上时，属于拉基蒂奇的意识终于被唤醒，狼的身躯再次藏回了他的体内，拉基蒂奇从地上坐起来，感觉到一团柔软的绒毛贴着自己的小腿，低头一看，才发现垂耳兔睡得正香。  
他用手指推醒了垂耳兔，莫德里奇出现在他面前，揉了揉困倦的眼睛，开口道，“你看，我就告诉你药剂是没问题的。”  
“卢卡，你怎么在这里，这太危险了。”拉基蒂奇急切地说道，扶着他的肩膀查看着他身上是否受伤，“我没事，狼人不伤害动物，书上的知识点都被你忘光了。”莫德里奇毫不在意地说道，“你一匹狼在这里这么无聊，我来陪陪而已。”他想到自己的阿尼玛格斯形态，有几分不好意思，“虽然垂耳兔看上去是柔弱了一点。”  
莫德里奇抬手招来毯子，用它裹住拉基蒂奇，“以后你就不用再担心月圆了。”他笑着说道，又挥动魔杖，装着热巧克力的瓦罐锅、两个杯子以及一盘三明治从厨房来到他们面前，“来吃点东西吧。热巧克力里我加了炼乳，我记得你很喜欢。”  
热巧克力隔着杯壁温暖着拉基蒂奇的掌心，莫德里奇还在他旁边絮絮说着诸如以后月圆夜他就可以自己待在卧室里了之类的内容，拉基蒂奇觉得那阵暖意从手掌一直蔓延到了全身。这是被咬了之后第一次，他在月圆夜的第二天没有遍体鳞伤，没有被身上的疼痛唤醒，甚至于莫德里奇还按照他的口味提前准备好了一锅热巧克力，又变成垂耳兔不顾危险陪了自己一晚上。  
拉基蒂奇还没有喝一口热巧克力，却先让自己的眼泪掉了进去，莫德里奇很适时地移开目光去拿三明治，给了拉基蒂奇抹去眼泪的时间。  
“我已经，很久没有这样平和的度过一个月圆夜了。”拉基蒂奇轻声说道，为了掩饰自己说话间又翻涌上来的泪意，他低头喝了一大口热巧克力。  
莫德里奇的手指落在他的颈后，又揉了揉他的后脑，“伊万，以后不必自己扛着了。”莫德里奇平静地说道，“你有朋友，你还有我。”  
这个毛茸茸的小问题得到解决之后，拉基蒂奇多了几分曾经的开朗，对莫德里奇来说最重要的改变大概就是他乐意刮掉下巴上那蓄得茂盛的胡子了，在重新看见拉基蒂奇光滑的下巴时，莫德里奇忍不住感叹，“Raketa，你的脸终于又符合你的年龄了。”

莫德里奇知道，如果自己乐意教，那拉基蒂奇也不是学不会怎么来配置狼毒药剂，但除开离了这里原料收集麻烦这一点，他也有自己的私心：想让拉基蒂奇彻底放弃远离自己熟悉的人或事的想法，能够留在这里，有一份安稳的生活。  
重逢之后喜欢上自己曾经的小学弟，怎么看都是一个追悔莫及没能早点发现自己心意的故事，更别说拉基蒂奇成了狼人之后的自我封闭。莫德里奇现在也不知道会走到哪一步，但只要拉基蒂奇还留在这里而不是没有音讯，那他们之间就还有可能。  
一个傍晚里他们一边吃零食一边翻看着新一期的杂志，拉基蒂奇看着魁地奇周刊的内页发出一声惊呼，引得莫德里奇看向他，询问怎么了。“明年的世界杯决赛会在克罗地亚举行。”莫德里奇立刻丢掉了手里还未打开的滋滋蜜蜂糖，“真的吗！”他想要拿过拉基蒂奇手里的杂志，对方少有的没有谦让，“等等卢卡，让我先看完。”  
莫德里奇哪里等得及，倾身过去想要拿过那本魁地奇周刊，拉基蒂奇的上半身几乎躺在沙发上，却依旧不愿意放开手里的杂志，任由两人的身体贴在一起，即便是隔着衣物，也能感受到对方的体温，拉基蒂奇对上莫德里奇的目光时，才意识到两人此刻离得有多近、姿势有多暧昧。  
魁地奇周刊早已被两人忘在脑后，只专心地看着对方，一时间没有言语，也没有动作。他们离得极近，近到能够从对方的眸子里看见自己。拉基蒂奇甚至下意识地屏住了呼吸，担心自己的吐息也承纳了自己多年来不可言说的欲望，变得过于灼热。  
气氛暧昧而正合适，时间好像也在两人身边放缓了脚步，最终，是莫德里奇先有了动作，拉基蒂奇眼中翻涌的情感给了他勇气，他偏过头，低下去想要亲吻对方的唇。  
拉基蒂奇在两人即将吻上的前一秒回过神，他已经无路可躲，便扶着莫德里奇的肩膀拉开了两人间的距离，看着莫德里奇惊愕而受伤的眼睛，拉基蒂奇避开了他的视线，将那本魁地奇周刊放在了他的手里，说道，“你拿着看吧，我去看看欢欣剂熬好了没有。”  
说完便逃似的离开，留下莫德里奇在那里，手掌抹过自己的脸，后脑靠在沙发上，呼出一口充满了懊恼的气息。  
拉基蒂奇在躲自己。莫德里奇无比确定这一点，除了必要的交流，他几乎不会和莫德里奇说话，目光也躲躲闪闪，吃饭时总是低着头，即便莫德里奇挑起话题，也是简短的应答；莫德里奇丝毫不怀疑，如果拉基蒂奇已经学会了如何制作狼毒药剂，那么他立刻就会在自己眼前消失。  
正因如此，才更让莫德里奇觉得一口气堵闷在胸口。  
那个没有发生的吻的确是意外，但莫德里奇也看清了已经松动的防备之后，拉基蒂奇明晰的情感，但他依旧选择了抗拒和逃避。  
两人之间唯独没有改变的大概就是月圆夜的相处，莫德里奇还是会做上一大锅的热巧克力，无论拉基蒂奇选择在哪里度过这一晚，他都会在设下防护咒语之后以垂耳兔的形态在狼的身边陪伴。  
拉基蒂奇从未提过要学习如何配制狼毒药剂，他知道这份药剂配制的诸多困难；这剂药更像是拴着狼的锁链，而拉基蒂奇心甘情愿将它交到莫德里奇手中。尽管他从未想过，某一天自己的感情会得到回应，他为此欣喜，却也知道自己不配。

拉基蒂奇走上阁楼，看着莫德里奇在箱子里翻找，他原本不想打扰莫德里奇，只是他刚才配制缓和剂没有成功，想让莫德里奇来帮他看看原因。“卢卡，你在做什么？”他拿着试剂瓶询问道。  
“找书。”莫德里奇头也不回地说道，“之前那个易容玛格斯男孩你还记得吧，他今年要去霍格沃茨读书了，他家里不是很宽裕，我把以前的教材找出来给他，能省下一笔买书的钱。”他说着，把一本本厚书从那个明显施加过无痕伸展咒的小箱子里拿出来。  
“那我先不打扰你了。”拉基蒂奇说道，准备离开，却被莫德里奇叫住，“没关系。有事就说吧。”很快指出拉基蒂奇的制作方式里的错误之后他指了指另一个箱子说道，“那里面有我之前的校服，你帮我找出来吧，改一改之后给他们。”  
课本和校服显然能够勾起人的回忆，拉基蒂奇也忍不住和莫德里奇说起学校里的趣事。“所以你们那一年的O.W.L.s有没有考缓和剂？”莫德里奇询问道，“没有。”拉基蒂奇颇有些失望的说道，“我当年真的用了很多时间来背配方。”  
莫德里奇哼了一声，“那你现在还能记错步骤。”他一连拿出五到七年级的魔药学课本，“给你，拿去复习。”他顿了顿，“也补习一下七年级的内容。”拉基蒂奇原本笑着想要接过那三本高等魔药学，却在看见最上面那一本七年级教材时变了脸色。  
他记得再清楚不过，当初五年级的自己，就是趁着莫德里奇毕业前收拾东西忙乱的时候将情书夹进了他的魔药学课本里，而莫德里奇显然没有再翻开过，从未发现过那封情书。  
莫德里奇看着他难看的神色，却以为是自己说错了话，他急忙收回手，将课本放在一边，安慰道，“当然，你现在已经很优秀了，不看也没关系。”他拿过最上面的那一本，想要将它放回到箱子里，却发现书页间有细小的间隙。  
“这是什么？”拉基蒂奇想要夺过来，却已经来不及了，莫德里奇疑惑着展开那张薄薄的羊皮纸，上面是他错过了许久、少年单纯而明晰的心意，落款是伊万.拉基蒂奇。  
他刚回过头想要询问拉基蒂奇这是什么时候给自己的，却被对方夺走了手里的情书，年久的羊皮纸显然经不起拉基蒂奇这样粗暴的对待，在莫德里奇能够阻止之前，就已经碎成了片。“那是我当时……”拉基蒂奇疯狂地在脑海里搜索着理由，“和朋友一起做的恶作剧。”  
他的手已经失去了力气，羊皮纸的碎裂好像意味着自己彻底斩断了和那个十五岁、只需要担心考试，说得上无忧无虑的拉基蒂奇的最后一点联系。  
“只是恶作剧？”莫德里奇的表情辨不出喜怒，只是语气里带着一星酸楚。拉基蒂奇顾不得心里的痛楚，回答道，“是，所以你不必当真。只是我们当时想要在你毕业之前，捉弄一下你而已。”  
他对上莫德里奇的眼睛，对方专注的视线让拉基蒂奇立刻知道他是要使用摄神取念。如果说拉基蒂奇唯一一点可以在莫德里奇面前夸耀的事，那就是对方所擅长的摄神取念，偏偏不会在他这个为了避免一切泄漏身份的可能而练习了大脑封闭术的人面前起作用。  
在他下意识让大脑空白一片来避开莫德里奇的思维探查时，莫德里奇却忽然笑起来，“伊万。”他唤着狼人的名字，轻得仿佛只是一声叹息，“你如果说的是真话，为什么这么怕我读你的心。”  
拉基蒂奇不知道该说什么，他只顾及到不能被莫德里奇查看到自己的真实想法，却忘了躲藏也是一种默认。“是，我曾经喜欢过你。”他承认道，“但那也是以前的事了。”拉基蒂奇强迫自己无视那阵从舌根蔓延开的苦涩，只说道，“现在我只将你当作朋友。”  
“你有没有撒谎，你自己清楚，我也清楚。”莫德里奇平静地说道，他打了个响指，那张被揉碎的羊皮纸便恢复了原状，重新回到了魔药课本里。  
“你可以熬过那些满是痛苦的孤独日子，”莫德里奇上前一步说道，“却没有勇气承认自己的感情吗。”  
“承认了又如何？”拉基蒂奇提高了声音，他很少这样与人说话，尤其是在莫德里奇面前，“早就已经不一样了。”  
“有什么不一样。”莫德里奇忍无可忍一般走上前，一把揪住拉基蒂奇的衣领让他无法逃避，“拉基蒂奇，看着我！”他厉声说道，“你告诉我，到底有什么不一样。十五岁的伊万.拉基蒂奇和现在的你不是一个人了吗。”  
“十五岁的我不是一个狼人。”拉基蒂奇看着心上人的眼睛，平静地说道。“从我成为狼人的那一天起，我就已经变得没有这个资格了。”  
“狼人只是一个身份，不能代表你到底是谁。”莫德里奇放缓了声音说道，“就像我，我是治疗师，也是魔药专家，和你一样曾经是霍格沃茨的学生，这些都是我的身份。每个人都有无数个身份，它什么都说明不了。”  
“你觉得自己变了。”他松开了拉着对方衣襟的手，“是，你是每个月中有一天会变得毛茸茸的，但除此之外，在我看来你什么都没变。还是喜欢魁地奇，偶尔会记错魔药的步骤，对待任何一件事都很认真的伊万，还是那个温柔善良到宁愿把自己咬得一身伤也不愿意让狼去伤害别人的人。”  
“我知道你还是在意，但我不在乎，我爱上的是伊万.拉基蒂奇，而狼人只是他的一重身份。我了解这部分，我更了解他的全部。”莫德里奇的手指戳着拉基蒂奇的胸口说道，没人比自己更有资格说不在乎了，莫德里奇想着，谁让他来得晚又来得巧，知道拉基蒂奇的狼人身份还是陷进去了。  
“而且，现在我们已经解决月圆夜这件事了。”莫德里奇恳切地说道，“伊万，你可以给自己、给我们的这份感情一个机会。”他捧着拉基蒂奇的脸，对方依旧只安静地听着，“如果你下定决心要离开，我会教你怎么配制狼毒药剂，我只是希望你记住，你不是独自一人，你永远都有我。”  
莫德里奇偏过头给了拉基蒂奇一个一触即分的吻，这次没有被对方躲开。  
在他退开时，拉基蒂奇终于有了动作，揽着莫德里奇的腰，再次让两人的唇贴合在一起。

“我买了车票，今年圣诞节我陪你回家吧。”在圣诞季的那个月圆夜来临前，莫德里奇忽然开口道，“你的家人一定很想念你。虽然写了信，但我觉得，你也是时候回去看看了。”拉基蒂奇沉默了一会，最终还是笑着点头说道，“好。”  
狼安静地和垂耳兔一起沐浴在月光之下，用鼻尖拱了拱金毛兔垂落的兔耳，垂耳兔没有反应，只专心地看着天幕中的满月。  
莫德里奇知道，无论是伊万还是狼，与满月和解都还有一段很长的路，而自己能做的，就是在这条路上，陪着他走得更稳、走得更快。

十二月，凌晨两点的满月，像是圣诞节餐桌上的那份苹果派。

——End——


End file.
